


Pit stop

by hands_off



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Prostitution, Sorry Not Sorry, Soviet Union, references to human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/pseuds/hands_off
Summary: While on the road to LA, there are more troubles with the car.





	Pit stop

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this banana fish drabble is suddenly here. Crossover with extra angst that no one asked for. I highly recommend Banana Fish to everyone.

 

* * *

This trip is taking too long, even if they are avoiding tolls.

Ash knows that Max and Shorter and even Ibe are trying their best to keep the old rust bucket running, but he can see that the truck isn’t made for long trips, never mind a cross country road trip.

He’d been the one to suggest stopping in the city; it was one of the few big cities that he knew was out of Dino’s reach.

Not for a lack of trying, but it was simply too unstable here to have a proper foothold. Not that he doubted the old bastard wasn’t making some money skimming off profits somewhere.

A road trip has been enough of a distraction for Eiji, who’d never expected to more than a few days of New York.

Even Max’s suspicions are allayed when he talks about finding a half decent mechanic.

It’s truth, which is part of the reason it goes over so well.

He doesn’t mention the money needed to fix the truck, possibly for new plates as well. Max probably figures he’s got contacts here (and he hasn’t really broken that idea, either).

Shorter knows more about the syndicate’s reach and knows him well enough to bundle Eiji (and the others) off to the park for sightseeing or some shit while Ash scopes out the scene.

Ash walks a few steps behind them in the park, coordinating with his phone as he tries to pick a good place.

Eiji and Ibe are plenty distracted with the park and the film and the shadows cast by the trees.

Didn’t have enough time to grab lots of their things, but Ibe is a true cameraman, Ash will give him that.

He looks back to his phone and moves on to the next image. He needs somewhere busy enough that the people won’t know who he belongs to (or in this case, the fact that he doesn’t belong to any syndicate outfit).

As Eiji seems to been blessed with some brand of luck they run into someone, that someone being another Japanese athlete that Eiji knows and that knows Eiji.

The speak rapid fire Japanese for a few moments, his eyes looking over the four of them.

He seems happy. Maybe it’s a product of not having guns.

Although that never really seemed to make a difference.

(He hadn’t known about guns when he was seven, not really).

Ash hears Eiji telling them about some sort of charity show that the other man is hosting; but his eyes are trained on the large Russian that’s approaching behind the side of the first, an enormous pretzels in each hand. He passes one off wordlessly to the Japanese man and Ash notes the matching rings.

There’s something about that smiling face, something about the sense of grace in his movements that sets his teeth on edge.

He supposes it’s the athletics, but his gut tells him otherwise.

Viktor and Yuuri he learns their names. Ash looks up the location of the venue and smiles, accepting the offer.

It will have to do, because the charity event is a perfect cover for the rest of them.

He spends more money than he would like on clothes and a place for them to shower and lightly warns Eiji about not taking too many selfies with the other Japanese athlete. He doesn’t think it will be a big deal; he doubts that Dino has translators trying to figure out someone he thinks is useless but still.

He slips off before the show truly starts and he gets Shorter to distract Eiji.

The alley outside of the stadium borders a large complex of buildings, a perfect place to blend in the shadows.

It’s chillier than he expected, which adds a twinge of necessity to his decision.

It’s not hard to spot interest in faces, even if it turns his stomach.

He aims for slightly to moderately drunk, goes through three without any real effort  He manages to nick wallets, sliding out several extra bills and putting them back; money that won’t be missed until long after he gets ‘paid’.

They ask for more and Ash chuckles at them as he slips them back inside their pants. “Maybe another time,” he says agreeably as he sends them on their way.

He starts as he senses a presence behind him, senses on alert. It’s the man from the park earlier.

He’s thrown off, because this isn’t what he’d thought at all.

Just goes to show even love can be compartmentalized when someone wants some ass.

He doesn’t really want to, doesn’t particularly like having people who clearly have a weight and height advantage on him.

“Do not worry,” Viktor says.

Ash does the exact opposite, making sure the wall is behind him.

“What is it that you want? I only have a couple more hours before the show is over.”

And his eyes seem- sad all of a sudden.

He hates that.

“I forget that such things can happen even in such a place as this.”

“Do you want something or not?” He smiles, tilting his head just the right way.

“I would like for you to watch the show with your friends.” He says, pressing several bills in his hand. “Some moments only come along once. Others-“ he tilts his head, much in the same way Ash was doing just a moment ago. “Others happen far too often.”

And Ash isn’t sure what to do with that.

Accomplished and wealthy.

Free.

That’s what set him on edge, because he saw it, saw it in the movements and the smile and-

“How?” he asks, voice quiet as he grips the bills in his hand.

“I was talented at more than sucking cock,” they voice answers. “Just as you are,” his gaze is firm, intense. “And perhaps if I had not been discovered-“ he gives a small shrug, smiling broadly. “Now come to the show young Ash. We cannot keep my husband waiting. Your friend was also in a bit of a state, worried that you had gotten lost.”

He sighs, pocketing the bills as he follows the other man back into the stadium.

                                                             —

Ash hates wasting more time but they don’t have a place for the car yet and if they’re offering to pay-

But really it’s because he can’t stand to see the look on Eiji’s face. He belongs out there, flying. Training and on track for the olympics Yuuri said as Eiji blushes and stammers out a negative.

But Ash isn’t jealous of Eiji’s life, it’s too far removed from his own to be jealous.

But when he looks at Viktor; he sees something else, a freedom that he will cut out for himself even if it leaves rivers of blood in its wake.

First, for his brother. And then for himself.

He knows enough, could bury himself with fake IDs and a new life.

But Dino has to go first.

He looked at Vicktor again wondering how. Some other kid picked up for the wrong thing, sold like a fine cut of meat and seasoned with drugs and confusion.

He shakes the thought, trying to smile at Eiji, who is discussing something in Japanese with Yuuri and Ibe.

Usually he hates that, has taught himself enough Chinese, Cambodian, and Spanish to keep himself in the know. But Eiji doesn’t do it to exclude; for him it’s how he fits in.

He turns his head back to the silver blond head of hair; Max and Shorter are putting some drinks back at the bar so it’s just the two of them, basically.

“So how?”

Viktor doesn’t play stupid, thinking as he twirls the glass in his hand.

“I’m sure you are aware of the issues which result from the the collapse of the Soviet states?” He asks it like a question, but he doesn’t wait for an answer. “With the dramatic fall of the economy led devastating results for some, especially women and children. My mother among them.”

He sets the glass down.

“I suppose you could say I was born for service,” he says after a long moment. “What kind would come later.”

“However, the syndicate that held us made some poor decisions, chose some poor leadership and collapsed, folded into another. The authorities came, moved many of us to orphanages.”

He takes a long sip, his eyes tired. “It was not a good place.”

Ash clutches his glass, trying not to shake. Remembers being young, the huddled piles of children and blankets and weak broth that did nothing for his gnawing stomach. Going home wasn’t possible, the nightmares of the dead man’s eyes and the scent of blood, images of red smiles and stained hands.

Remembers the touches from those that were supposedly ‘helping’, the slipped sweets and gifts.

He’d been interviewed for adoption, several times. But he never liked the gleam of interest, never could understand how someone could pick someone out of a stack of paper. I want this one because it’s beautiful never mind the issues.

So he’d decided to sign up for work, still being too young to really know any better.

He grits his teeth, waiting for Viktor to fill him in but he says nothing more on it.

“We had a pond and we had about a dozen pairs of skates between all of us. I had my own.”

There’s a challenge there, and he doesn’t want to know if he fought for them or earned them in a different manner.

It doesn’t really matter in the end, he supposes.

“So I skated. Day in and out, always showing off for those that came. I was pleasant enough, but older than most. Most people wanted those who could not remember their past. But still- I caught the eye of someone who passed it along and then- I had my sponsor.”

It sounds so easy, that sort of thing. And lucky. But for himself, his strengths only made Dino clench tighter, keep him longer.

He’d long since aged out of the ‘sweet spot’ that Dino preferred and yet- he hadn’t pushed him out, foisted him off onto some other ‘collector’. That could have been preferable he thinks, would have robbed the asshole blind and hidden his brother and the money.

But being under Dino, the man was simply put-too powerful. It would hang over him forever and Dino would never let him go, not willingly.

And now, with Banana Fish being so close- and Dino somehow being wrapped up in it-

He can’t let go, not yet.

“Maybe someday,” he says as he lets his grip on the glass go, urging feeling back into his fingers.

He slides a small card over, and Ash looks at it, sliding the number into his memory as he looks back up into those eyes, nodding.

“You should tell your story,” Ash says. “Might help some people.”

“I plan to,” he smiles brightly as he slides his arm around his smiling and tipsy husband. “Maybe someday. Perhaps after another Olympics.”

“Vicktorrrrrr,” Yuuri whines, “we just finished a set of Olympics, I don’t want to think about another one just yet.”

“We’re going to have to get you back on a diet once this goodwill tour is over.”

“Don’t remind me,” he sighs as he turns to Eiji. “I’ve called my friend, you can take it to this garage in the morning. And don’t worry about it. Cross country road trip sounds nice.”

“You hate long car rides,” Viktor reminds him.

“It can still _sound_ nice,” Yuuri snaps, but there’s no real bite there.

Viktor shakes his head and places a soft kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head, urging him away.

It looks like love, Ash supposes as he watches them duck into the taxi.

They have to bunker down in the car for the night; he sends Shorter to go into Chinatown for plates, using his Chang disguise.

The mechanic must be on call of some sort, because they have the car ready to roll and according to max ‘running like a cream puff’ by the end of the day.

And then Shorter finds more money tucked into the glovebox.

“Let’s get out of the city and grab a hotel,” Ash says as he takes the money.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I plan on expanding universe (like somehow blanca knows viktor?) but had to get this out there. I'll reblog this on my tumblr also if you saw it there first, don't worry.


End file.
